left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Truck Depot Finale
:: For the actual in-game truck depot, see The Truck Depot. The Truck Depot Finale is the second and last level in Crash Course. This chapter takes the Survivors to a truck workshop where an armored bus (the Survivors refer to it as a truck) sits atop a raised service hoist in a vehicle depot workshop. In what looks to be homage to the vehicle used in the Dawn of the Dead movie remake, the vehicle's modifications include scrap metal armor-plating and suitable zombie-proof barbed wire and a small bulldozer-type blade to resist attacks and break through the Infected's ranks. Players must activate a generator to lower the hoist and so that they can enter and drive off through an attacking horde. The finale poses three simultaneous combat challenges. Firstly, the hoist drops very slowly; secondly, the generator stalls and must be restarted; and thirdly, this is a Crescendo Event featuring waves of Infected (Common and Special) and two Tanks. This finale is difficult for the Survivors because the Infected can attack at close range and from virtually every direction. Strategy * Shortly after leaving the safe room, there is a shortcut which Survivors can use to skip a section of the map. This requires jumping on an alarmed car stuck in between the fence and delivery truck by a Humvee. This route takes players over a barbed wire fence to the top of the truck on the other side. This shortcut will take the Survivors to the metal supply plant loading docks. This method is risky because the car alarm will alert a horde. However it is possible to jump on the truck and avoid setting off the car alarm, but this is rather tricky and requires jumping at the right spot to avoid failing in the jump or landing on the alarmed car. ** In Left 4 Dead 2, this exploit is removed. The truck does not appear and the alarmed car is relocated away from the fence. * It is better to not restart the generator until the second Tank is dead. There should be enough time to restart it before the next horde. * A useful setup spot for the finale is beside the Minigun in the garage (Left 4 Dead 2 ''). Common Infected have a wide attack vector and can stream down from the windows. The small window behind the Minigun is a common spawning place for Special Infected, especially Boomers and Smokers. Note also that it will be harder to restart the generator when using this strategy. * Another strategy is to fight at first from within the rescue closet underneath the Minigun. Tanks are fought by then running to the Minigun and holding out on the bus outside or the platform reached via stair access. * The simplest location to fight from atop the bus outside in the yard. It provides an all-round field of fire and is close to the generator and an ammo and supply cache. Common Infected will swarm from at least two places at once but not from all four sides unless players are slow at thinning their ranks. Special Infected can be picked off from the top of the bus and the sandbags on top are very useful at preventing players from being dragged off by Smokers. Ready access to ammunition is a self-evident advantage associated with this position. Note that this spot is not recommended for Versus, as human-controlled Hunters can easily pounce from the roof of the main garage for 15-plus damage. A possible drawback is the sprinting distance and changes of direction needed to reach the target vehicle once the hoist is down. Players must get to the door at the back of the escape vehicle in the face of a rapidly re-spawning horde and slow, injured players are thus very vulnerable to interception. Left 4 Dead 2 Version The map only has one significant change, the removal of a shortcut by the alarmed car, as detailed above. Cosmetically, the large cargo containers on the finale have been given different colouring. It is notable that, as this campaign was released during ''Left 4 Dead 2's development, it already had several of Left 4 Dead 2's randomised map elements even on the Left 4 Dead version, such as the alarmed cars and open side rooms being different each play. Survival Easter Eggs * The armored van is a nod to the armored bus from George A. Romero's remake Dawn of the Dead and the Dead Reckoning armored bus from the not-so-famous Romero sequel, Land of the Dead. * A map found in the starting safe room (see gallery for picture) shows Military Outposts that have either been overrun or are still safe. One will notice that the outposts in Pennsylvania and Louisiana are not crossed out. This hints at the Military Outpost in Blood Harvest and also Left 4 Dead 2's New Orleans mission quest (Crash Course was released after most of the work on Left 4 Dead 2 was complete.) * On the right of the safe house door appears a message to a man named "Peter" telling him the truck is finished and they will wait for him. This is clearly the same armored truck featured in the finale. ** It's obvious that the mentioned "Peter" either escaped on his own or got infected and killed, because the truck wasn't even on the ground, hinting a failed escape attempt. Therefore, it can also be persumed that the one who left the message got infected and killed when holding off the infected for Peter to arrive. * "Allison's" lengthy farewell poem on the safe room wall receives responses in the form of disparaging remarks referring to popular Internet memes: "Cool Story Bro!", QQ (depicting mock sadness, as in crying eyes), "Roses are red, Violets are Blue, You Suck.", and "PS I'M FAT!" (Refer the image below.) * One of the empty food packets in the safe room contains "Choco-bites", Team Fortress 2 reference. Notes .]] * Sometimes one of the two Tanks in the Finale will not arrive. The music plays but he will be stuck and cannot reach the player, and then dies due to a generic game mechanic. The music then stops. * Sometimes the generator does not turn off after second Tank dies, Skin on Our Teeth plays as the back door of the rescue vehicle opens. * When players arrive at the depot over the crashed truck they can see that the entrance tunnel beside the depot is sealed in all directions. But when the Survivors drive away in the truck they drive through this tunnel. * If the generator is not restarted before the second Tank dies, hordes of Common Infected will attack the Survivors until the generator is restarted. However no Tanks or Special Infected will spawn until the truck is down. (An exception operates on Advanced or Expert.) * The vehicle hoist's speed is inconsistent. Initially it is very slow but right after the second Tank is killed it drops swiftly to allow players to enter the vehicle before the horde can attack. * Using the truck jump shortcut in this map will increase the chance of a Tank spawning before the finale. * A player standing under the truck when it is being lowered after the generator is restarted will be incapacitated. Other Survivors will attempt to help but the player will remain incapacitated until dying from begin crushed. * In its original format this finale was meant to have a third part: a lever needed to be pulled in order to activate the vehicle hoist. * When playing this level in Survival mode, it is possible to "escape" back over the fence and roam the entire map. To accomplish this exploit, gather up every propane tank and drop them between the car parked next to the building and the building itself. Throw a pipe bomb in among them and stand back. The explosion will push the car next to the fence. Jump on top of the car and then on top of the fence and cross over. This may require several tries. The event cannot start while somebody is on the other side of the fence, however setting off a car alarm back at the beginning of the level will start the event and timer. Infected will spawn back at the depot and few Common Infected (apart from Tanks) will make it to the player's position. Note that the above sequence must be followed: starting the event, climbing over and then setting off a car alarm will reset the timer to zero. Gallery L4d garage02 lots0019.png|Just past the safe house. L4d garage02 lots0020.png|Near the train bridge. L4d garage02 lots0021.png|Under the bridge. L4d garage02 lots0023.png|Just past the bridge. L4d garage02 lots0025.png|Getting near the finale. L4d garage02 lots0026.png|The truck that leads to the finale. L4d garage02 lots0028.png|Outside the finale. L4d garage02 lots0029.png|Inside the garage. L4d garage02 lots0030.png|Minigun location. L4d_garage02_lots0001.jpg|Map showing safe and overrun outposts evac_outpost_map.png|The afore mentioned outpost map ru:Гараж Category:Crash Course Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Chapters Category:Downloadable Content